


stay a little longer.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: the one where alex is protective over supergirl and maggie gets jealous.





	

Maggie thinks that watching Alex work is an aphrodisiac in and of itself. 

When she’s focused, she bites her lip and narrows her eyes at whatever she’s reading and really, Maggie can’t get enough. They’re meant to be doing paperwork together. Because when the girl you like asks you to fill out paperwork with her, at her apartment, you say yes and you don’t tell her that you would rather get eight hundred papercuts on your eyeballs than do paperwork after work hours.

And if Maggie’s being honest, she hasn’t gotten much done. Alex is extraordinarily distracting. Even the way she holds her pen is sending Maggie into a tailspin. Maggie is staring at the ballpoint pen between Alex’s fingers when she drops it, leaning back against her chair. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs. “I need a break,” she mutters and Maggie smirks.

“Beer?” she offers and Alex nods. She moves to stand but Maggie puts a hand on her shoulder. “I got em. You’ve made that paperwork your bitch, the least I can do is grab the beers,” she says and Alex’s smile makes her stomach turn. Maggie steps into the kitchen, finding a full six pack of her own favorite beer on the bottom shelf. She grabs two, cracks them open on the edge of the counter, and starts back into the living room. When she gets there though, Alex is on her feet, frantically searching for something. “What happened?” Maggie asks, feeling just a little bit of whiplash and more than a little confusion because Alex is rushing out of her  _ own  _ apartment. If she wanted her to leave, all she had to do was ask.

“Ka-Supergirl. She’s in trouble, I have to go,” Alex says, finally finding her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders. Maggie puts the beers down and nods.

“Okay. Where is she?” she asks, grabbing her phone from the table and slipping it in her pocket. Alex pauses, just for a moment.

“You don’t have to come. I’ve got this,” she says and Maggie smirks, walking toward the door. 

“I know you do. I just like to watch you work,” she replies, enjoying the pink twinge to Alex’s cheeks.

-

The fight is over and the alien is apprehended. Maggie is more in awe with Alex than she was an hour ago and she hadn’t been entirely sure that was possible.

Alex and Supergirl are sitting next to each other on a bench and Maggie ignores the tug in her gut, the one that tells her to squish herself in between them. They’re  _ coworkers _ . Maggie has no reason to….to be jealous. Alex is just her friend, if even that.

She walks over to them anyway. Alex has Supergirl’s hand in hers and she’s examining it for damage. “You should have waited,” Alex mutters. Supergirl rolls her eyes.

“He would have gotten away! I had him,” she replies and Alex shakes her head. When she looks up, there’s clear affection in her eyes and Maggie can’t deny it anymore- she’s jealous. Incredibly, horribly, jealous. Might as well stick on her a pea label and call her a jolly giant, she’s so green with envy.

“Dummy,” Alex says, meeting Supergirl’s eyes. Maggie’s fingernails are digging so deep into her palm that she’s certain she’s leaving a mark. 

“Don’t steal my insult,” Supergirl shoots back, a soft smile on her face.

“Get better insults, Supergirl,” she replies and drops her hand. “I’m glad you’re safe,” Alex says sincerely and Maggie really doesn’t want to listen anymore.

How the fuck was she supposed to compete with  _ Supergirl _ ? She’s saved National City more times than Maggie can even begin to count and truthfully, if she had to choose between herself and Supergirl, she’d choose Supergirl too.

Maggie is about to turn around and start to head for home when she hears a call of, “Maggie, wait!” from behind her. Against her better judgment, she pauses. “Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Alex asks, mirth in her eyes and suddenly, Maggie forgot any reason she was upset to begin with. God, that smile. It’s like the sun during a hurricane- you know what’s happening is about to destroy you but that little piece of beauty takes your mind off it just long enough for the hurricane to do its damage undetected.

“You seemed busy,” she responds, trying not to let bitterness cover her tone. Alex’s eyebrows raise, evidently taken aback by her tone. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to Supergirl?” Maggie says and Alex’s eyebrows raise even further.

“I was going to walk you home but if you’d rather I go back to Supergirl, I can do that,” Alex says, moving to turn around. Maggie reaches out and grips her wrist, which she promptly lets go of when Alex stops moving.

“I mean it is dark out and I know what goes bump in the night. It wouldn’t hurt to have some company,” Maggie says, a sly smile on her face which Alex mirrors.

“Lead the way,” Alex says, beginning to walk. Maggie keeps pace with her, the butterflies in her stomach out in full force.

They walk back to Maggie’s apartment, exchanging conversation and none of it feels forced. The silence, when it falls, is natural and comfortable. 

It occurs to Maggie, as they arrive at her door,  that even if Supergirl is competition, Maggie would fight like hell to be a contender for Alex’s heart.

Because Alex has already stolen hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> another short and sweet one. i promise that eventually i'll post something longer :) again, i'm agtalexdanvers over on tumblr. send me prompts or flail with me over sanvers!


End file.
